Becoming Willow
by JEM-99
Summary: As the daughter of a werewolf, Willow Lupin was taught to keep her head down, to blend in with the shadows, not to draw attention to herself but that all changes when she's introduced to two red-headed twins. Follow Willow as she dives headfirst


Summary: As the daughter of a werewolf, Willow Lupin was taught to keep her head down, to fall in with the shadows,to not to draw attention to herself. That all changes when she's introduced to two red-headed twins. Follow the story of Willow

A/N This is the beginning of what I hope to be a long and lengthy series. The idea of a Weasely twin/OC pairing has been in my head for a while and one night while listening to some sappy Taylor Swift, Willow came to me :) Hope you adore her like I adore her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fred, or George, or Remus, or Hogwarts, or Taylor Swift. I do own Willow, some Harry Potter fanatic stuff and some rockin' playlists. Life is good.

* * *

**Chapter One- Lucky You**

She sings her little song  
She walks a long a little  
Pathway headed for the skies  
Left to travel, lives they unravel  
Mind over matter, that's what she says

Lucky You-Taylor Swift

* * *

The blood was soon going to drip, she just knew it. After a half hour of pure torture there had to be some kind of consequence. It had to be the longest half hour of the girl's life, she was sore, she was in pain, she was tired, and she really needed her daddy.

"Are you trying to make yourself bleed, love?" Remus Lupin questioned his daughter, affectionately.

Willow Lupin, daughter of Remus Lupin, was not a patient child. Nor was she easy-going, or spontaneous, or one to go out on a whim. She did not run through fields with daisies sticking out of her bloody hair, a flower child she was not.

Willow Lupin was high-strung, she was nervous, she was a perfectionist. Willow Lupin was immaculate.

And immaculate was not the word she would use to describe one's first day attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The entire thing was so chaotic, it was so nerve wrecking and it just made her stomach twist and turn and do the conga.

She had just ran through a wall for Merlin's sake, shouldn't that be enough to appease her father? Did he really expect her to get on this train, with hundreds of people she did not know, travel to a far away castle and spend the next half a dozen months with them?

"What if I don't like it?"

"You'll love it."

"What if they don't like me?"

"They'll adore the ground you walk on."

"What-what if I-I fall in a hole on my way there, and break my ankle and can't make it to class, and fail miserably and be shunned by the Wizarding community and be forced to move to Scotland where I'll raise sheep with great uncle Bunny- I DON'T WANT TO RAISE SHEEP WITH A MAN CALLED BUNNY, DADDY!"

"I'll get you a broomstick, sweetheart."

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Willow composed herself for a second to quip, "I don't know why people don't think you're funny."

Remus chuckled, "You should get going Willow, we have been standing here for 30 minutes."

Willow bit her lip once more, and gazed at what she considered to be her entire world, "But who will look after you, Daddy?"

Since Willow had been four years old, it had just been the two of them. There had just been two plates on the table, two presents underneath the Christmas tree, two toothbrushes and two people holding hands the morning after the full moon had passed, in an attempt to fight the sorrow that layed underneath.

Remus Lupin may have been a werewolf, his genes may have been altered and he may be forced to turn into a large and frightening creature once the full moon came around, but in his daughter's eyes, he was the best daddy a girl could ask for.

A quick, almost unnoticeable shadow crossed Remus' face that was hurriedly quenched with a too-tense smile,"You'll do amazing at Hogwarts, just like you do amazing at everything else. Now, hurry up and board the train."

Willow fought a forthcoming panic attack, and went in to hug her father mid-facade, "I'll see you at Christmas, then?"

She felt him sigh into her shoulder, "Willow.." he mumbled.

The 11 year old cut him off quickly, "Maybe when the time comes we can afford it, I don't understand why you're being so slouchy about it."

"I'm being realistic." Remus said, admonishing the blonde.

Willow nodded, picked up the trunk and boarded the train to her future. The look on her father's face in her mind the entire time.

* * *

Willow had just changed into her frayed robes and settled into her lonely and dark compartment, when she allowed her conscious to catch up to current events; she was on her way to Hogwarts, her father was alone, she was alone, and there was a strong possibility that it would be this way until June.

"Sometimes, I really hate being poor," Willow concluded in a mumble, as she lifted up the old, dusty Jane Austen novel.

Mid-conclusion the door of the compartment busted open, with two young boys blasting through, who greatly resembled two fireballs.

Said two fireballs flew into the compartment, falling face first onto the hard and cold floor while simultaneously giving screeching, battle cries.

One of them had enough sense to hop back up and slam the door shut behind him, while the other stayed lying on his stomach, breathing heavily with a self-satisfied smirk that Willow did not appreciate in the slightest.

Willow had scrambled to the corner, her book flung and long forgotten. The only thing that was on her mind at the moment, was the two identical, freckled, gangly and ginger headed twins that looked far too much alike.

One of these twins composed himself long enough to come up with the oh so brilliant opening sentence, "I think we outdone ourselves, twin of mine."

The twin still on the floor jumped up at a rate that Willow had previously thought to be impossible, "And all under a time of 2 minutes, simply remarkable," he said, puffing out his almost non-existent chest in a grand, over-exaggerated manner.

"Smashing, Hogwarts shan't know what hit them."

"That old bint was a bit scary though, George, I'll have nightmares about that one for ages...especially with those feathers coming out of those, erm, _unpleasant_ places."

Simultaneously, they erupted into laughter.

The annoyance that Willow had been feeling since they entered had been heightening second by second.

She did not appreciate them _just throwing _themselves into her compartment, not once did she appreciate them_ rudely_ interrupting her _highly_ valued reading time, and she most certainly did not appreciate being ignored like she was some sort of dead limb.

She pondered that comparison for a moment,_ Dead limb? Honestly?_

Willow coughed, which consquently went ignored as the two fire-headed boys rattled on and on to each other about some feathered woman.

_Who feathered people nowadays anyway? That's right, people who barge into other people's compartments._

She coughed again, a sort of cough that strongly reminded her of great aunt Periwinkle who was known to have smoked one too many pipes in her day.

The two boys turned quickly to the little blonde unnoticed thing in the corner, surprise marking their faces that was quickly replaced by identical grins.

"Hello!" They chanted, oblivious to the annoyance Willow was feeling.

Willow stared back at them, stunned that these boys could be so so annoying!

Unaffected by the lack of response, one of the boys, who Willow faintly remembered being George, said, "You are a very tiny little girl!"

Willow dead panned, "Thank you, it was one of my goals."

Why did people take immense pleasure in pointing out the obvious? Did they honestly think she had not noticed, in the last 11 years, that she wasn't up to par with other's height? That she didn't exactly had to look down at those grouchy goblins? So what if she had not exactly reached 5ft yet, maybe everyone else was freaky giants?

Amused and surprised grins broke out of Fred and George's faces, "Really?"

She shook her head once, swung her book bag from the seat and responded, "No."

Couldn't she just have been left alone?

Willow Lupin was about to ask that same question everyday for the rest of her life.

And she didn't even know it.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Press that fun little button and let me know if you did, I promise it will get better as time goes on and the relationships grow! Expect an update soonish!


End file.
